The present invention relates to a cooling assembly for vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1, which is known from the document FR-A-2699961.
The document FR-2699961 describes a cooling assembly for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, comprising a support of a fan provided with fastening members for fastening to the collecting tanks of a radiator. The collecting tanks are equipped with U-shaped integral seats which receive the ends of support arms of the fan. Also provided are elastically deformable tabs which engage in snap-on fashion portions of the engagement members outside the U-shaped seats, to prevent the disengagement of the support of the fan from the respective seat. The fastening organs are constituted by the free ends of first arms which extend towards the collecting tanks. The solution described in this document further requires second arms directed orthogonally to the first arms to engage two sides of the radiator, orthogonal to the collecting tanks.